onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Trafalgar Law is the captain of the Heart pirates.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Trafalgar Law is introduced. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. Appearance Law wears a shirt with a symbol that some believe saves similarity with Donquixote Doflamingo's Jolly Roger and the symbol seen at the Human Auction Grove. Abilities and Powers Law is a doctor whose skills have earned him the nickname of "Surgeon of Death". As for his weapon, he carries a Nodachi with a scabbard decorated with crosses from the opening to the bottom. With this sword, Law can swiftly cut objects from a distance; though it is not clear whether or not this is only applicable when both him and his target are within the range of the radius generated by his Devil Fruit powers. He, along with his crew (save for one who nearly collapsed) proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of spirit energy that took out almost all in the Auction house During an assault on the Human Auctioning House, Law revealed himself as holding a Devil Fruit. His ability allowed him to create a spherical territory (not necessarily centered on his location but wide enough to cover several meters) where he can replace any objects within it at will, but presumably only if the two objectsare of equal size. Using this ability, Law was able to make it seem like he sliced the head off a Marine, only to replace it with a cannonball that was being fired towards him. The Marine's head on the other hand, remained alive as it flew into Law's hand and could see the cannonball floating and exploding over his body. The identity of the ability remains unknown at this time.One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Law uses some sort of Devil Fruit power to replace a Marine's head with a cannonball. History Not much is currently known about him other than the fact that he appears to be very laidback (in a manner not unlike Shanks), as he was first seen sitting ontop of a crate as another pirate with a high bounty passed by, X Drake. He then asked how many did the latter slay. Later, after Eustass Kid mentioned that he is mannerless, Law replies by flipping his middle finger up. After Monkey D. Luffy attacked one of the World Nobles, Law had a short conversation with his fellow Supernova, who was more interested in the bear in his crew than he was in any ideas of conflict. After being insulted (alongside Luffy ) by Eustass Kid ,who said he will take care of the marines himself,he went out and began fighting the marines,alongside (though without particular liking in this match-up) Luffy and Kidd. Though he seemed to be more tolerant about Luffy than he did with Eustass (he even stated that he'll take out Eustass first if he orders him around one more time like that) despite also having been told by the Straw Hat to back off, saying that he doesn't need assistance from the two other Supernovas References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Doctors Category:Devil Fruit Users